Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo
by The Literary Lord
Summary: Danny ends up in the world of the Hollows.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**(Post D-stabilized, before PP.)**

Danny Fenton was walking through town, enjoying the pleasant weather. Normally he would be in school, but an attack by the Lunch Lady caused it to be shut down for at least a week for repairs, mostly to the cafeteria area. So there he was, minding his own business, when his ghost sense went off, only instead of being the normal light blue, it was black!

"Well, that can't be good." Danny said grimly. A ring of blue-white light then formed around his waist, then splitting in two, one moving upwards, the other towards the ground. As it passed over him his t-shirt and jeans were replaced by a black skin tight hazmat jumpsuit with white trim and a white "DP" symbol on his chest, his hair turned white and his eyes a glowing neon green, his skin tan, and a ghostly glow surrounded him, transforming him into his alter ego, the ghostly hero Danny Phantom!

"Now where's the ghost?" Danny muttered as he flew up, his voice gaining a ghostly echo, keeping a careful eye out for anything spectral. He then saw a black rip open in the air next to a lamppost, and with a terrible roar, a fearsome looking grey colored beast with a white skull-like face, yellow eyes, and snakelike tail with plates covering its body came out of it.

"What's that, is it some weird kind of ghost?" Danny asked himself as he got close enough to see that there was a large hole right in the middle of its chest, and got a weird flash of déjà vu about it, _especially _the hole and the face, and for a few seconds he thought he saw a lizard like creature with a similar skull like face. "Is that a second set of jaws behind there? No, maybe it's a mask?" Danny asked himself as it roared again. Danny was confused, sure, he'd seen a lot of freaky stuff since he got his powers, but this was just something else entirely!

"Whatever it is, I can stop it, because I'm Danny Phantom!" Danny exclaimed as swooped down towards the weird creature, fists outstretched, and punched the creature down the street, then grabbed it and flew towards the city limits, thinking that he could keep civilians from getting mixed up in the battle. When he reached the woods, he dumped the monster on the ground, seemingly jolting it out of its daze, and landed, taking a battle stance.

He then fired a bright green ghost ray at the monster, knocking it back onto the ground, and then used his ice powers to create snowballs which he threw at the beast, and when they hit it, they released bursts of ice power that froze the weird creature to the ground. He then got out the Fenton Thermos and aimed it at the creature.

But even as he turned on the Thermos and started to suck it in, it managed to get its tail free and use it like a whip, causing Danny to fall and knocking the Thermos away. In the few seconds it took for Danny to get his bearings again, the monster had managed to break free and loomed over him menacingly.

"Sooouullll" the monster rasped, looking ravenously at Danny. "Devoouur… soouulll."

"You want to Eat. My. Soul!" Danny exclaimed, both horrified and disgusted. "Three things," Danny said firmly. "One, there is no WAY I'll let you eat my soul!" "Two," he continued. "I won't let you eat the souls of anyone here, so if you have eaten souls before, you won't be doing it EVER AGAIN!" "Three," he concluded, "That is just GROSS!"

Danny got ready to fire an ectoplasmic blast powerful enough to completely obliterate the "apparently", soul eating monster, he stopped, transfixed, as a chain of images and sounds ran through his mind, wiping away false memories that had already been worn down by his powers, revealing another battle with a similar creature, one that was far more cunning, that he just barely survived!

As Danny crouched, clutching his head against the flood of memories reasserting themselves, at the same time his ghost sense malfunctioned again, this time by being white, the creature rose up over him, ready to attack. Danny managed to aim a hand at it ready to fire a blast towards it, but before he could, something unexpected happened.

There was a blur, and a giant cut appeared right through the monster's face!

As the monster then disintegrated into particles that rose up and vanished, Danny turned and faced his savior. It was a man in a black kimono with white trim, (which reminded Danny, oddly enough, of his own outfit in ghost form), Asian style sandals with white socks, and military style black hair with hard grey eyes, holding the sword that he had apparently just killed the monster with in his right hand. He was also standing several feet off the ground even though he looked like a human. He then looked over at Danny, and seemed to be surprised to see him staring.

"Hey kid, can you see me?" he asked.

"Yes I can, why, should I not be able to or something?" Danny asked, exasperated. "Look, I just got into a fight with a monster that apparently wanted to eat my soul, remembered a fight with a similar creature that was far more dangerous, and then YOU show up!" Danny yelled as he flew up to look the strange man in the face. He then yelled, "I want to know who you are, what that thing was, and WHAT THE HECK is going on here before I do anything else!"

(And it ends here for today.)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**(Post D-stabilized, before PP.)**

"Alright, _alright_." The strange man said, obviously exasperated. "I can explain what's going on, but first we have to return to where I'm staying, and after that you have to explain what _you_ are, OK?" Danny nodded, eager for some answers. "By the way," he said as he turned to walk away, "the name's Dominic, what's yours?"

Danny thought for a second, deciding what name he should give him, not wanting him to find out his secret identity, but not wanting to get caught in a lie either. After a few moments he had decided.

"Phantom."

"Come again?" Dominic asked.

"My name is Phantom," Danny replied.

"Whatever, let's just get going," Dominic said, obviously not wanting to pursue the point any longer. Without waiting for Danny to respond, he started running in midair, heading back towards town. Danny quickly flew up and matched pace with him, neither speaking as they traveled. When they neared town again, Danny noticed they were heading to the area of town where Valerie lived. He wondered where their final destination was, and got his answer when Dominic headed toward an abandoned looking warehouse, landing in front of the door.

"Oh come on!" Dominic exclaimed, obviously annoyed, as he fumbled around in his kimono's pockets. "Don't tell me I left the keys inside again!"

"Why don't you just go back in the way you left?" Danny asked, confused.

"Because I keep forgetting this door locks automatically, and I was in a hurry and forgot to prop it open!" Dominic shouted with his hand clutching his head in exasperation. "Now I can't get back in without breaking a window, and I just made sure there _weren't_ any drafts! Do you have any ideas Phantom?" he asked as he turned around, and then did a double take as he saw Danny, grinning like the cat that ate the canary, holding a key ring.

"Are these the keys you were talking about?" Danny asked, his grin growing even wider.

"What, How, When…?" Dominic spluttered, trying to figure out what Danny had done.

"You dropped them over here, I just picked them up," Danny replied, still grinning. What Danny had _really_ done, however, was turn his arm intangible, stick it through the wall, grab the keys, turn _them_ intangible, pull them through the wall, and turned them tangible again. "Here," Danny said as he tossed the keys to Dominic, "Can you hold onto them while opening the door?"

"Ha, ha, very funny," Dominic grumbled as he opened the door. "Just get in, before something else happens," he said as he held the door open, closing it after Danny had floated in.

As Dominic led him through a maze of boxes, Danny wondered _how_ the Box Ghost hadn't come there yet, there were so many of them! Dominic then headed up the stairs to an old warehouse manager's office, and as he opened the door Danny saw the weirdest thing that entire day, a human reading a book that looked EXACTLY like Dominic! Even weirder, Dominic just walked up and walked _into_ the human, who then coughed up a pill, which he put in an empty jar on a shelf!

"So, he said as he turned to face Danny, "What did you want to talk about Phantom?"

"EVERYTHING!" Danny said loudly, still shook up from a few moments ago. "Who and _what_ you are, how you just _walked into_ that guy, what that _thing_ was, _everything_," he said firmly.

"Alright, I'll start with the basics," Dominic replied.

**To be continued.** (I know I'm evil, get with the program.)


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**(Post D-stabilized, before PP.)**

So Dominic began to explain. He was a member of a race of spiritual beings called Soul Reapers, who use their special swords called Zanpakutō that have a spirit tied to the life of the Soul Reaper, who can use special abilities, shikai being the simpler one, bankai being rarer but far more powerful, to both send the spirits of the deceased to a realm known as "Soul Society", a place basically equivalent to heaven, and exorcise the evil spirits known as "Hollows", like the one Danny encountered earlier.

He explained about the unpleasant process of becoming a Hollow, how they eat human souls to try to fill the void inside them, and how when a Soul Reaper defeats a Hollow, if they hadn't committed violent crimes in life, they were sent to the Soul Society as well. If they **had** committed such acts, the Hollow would instead be dragged into the Underworld, also known as Hell, to be punished for all eternity. He also explained the different classes of Menos

He also explained about the Chain of Fate that binds the living body and the soul together, and that Soul Reapers, Hollows and regular spirits could only be seen by someone with a sufficiently high level of spiritual energy, which, ironically, makes them targets for Hollows.

He explained about the Soul Society and the recent events, like the Bounts, the betrayal of former captain Aizen, the arrancar, etc. always being quick to try to placate Danny when he learned about the Quicies and other such incidents.

After he finished, he leaned forward, and asked Danny who he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**(Post D-stabilized, before PP.)**

"Weeell," Danny replied, rubbing his neck nervously, "that's a _bit_ more complicated."

He then went on to explain his world, leaving out a few necessary details.

He told Dominic that he was a ghost (it was half true) who had died at 14 and ended up in the Ghost Zone, and managed to return to Earth via a portal.

After that, he found that ghosts who often liked to scare and frighten the human inhabitants, and even try to take over the world infested the town! So, he decided to protect the humans of the town from ghostly attack.

So, since humans can see ghosts unless they are using their power of invisibility, he was eventually exposed to the human population of Amity Park, unfortunately, it was at the hands of Sheriff Walker, a control freak of a lawman.

Walker framed him for kidnapping the mayor, resulting in him being labeled public ghost enemy #1. And if that wasn't bad enough, a $1,000,000 bounty was put on his head by his archenemy, and an enemy who had a way to control ghosts brainwashed him and some other ghosts into stealing for him before they managed to break free and stop the lunatic.

After that, things went on until his archenemy accidentally released Pariah Dark, the tyrant that had once ruled over the Zone as the King of All Ghosts before a group of ancient and powerful ghosts managed to seal him away. Quickly escaping, Plasmius had stolen the king's Ring of Rage, which, when combined with Pariah's Crown of Fire, gave him power unimaginable.

So Pariah, enraged at the theft, sent his general, the Fright Knight, the ghostly personification of fear and the spirit of Halloween, to lead his army of green spectral skeletons to Earth after Plasmius to reclaim the ring, who had hidden it on a human girl who hated ghosts he was manipulating.

When Danny and Plasmius were forced to team up to fight off the skeletons, the Fright Knight, who was frustrated by the lack of progress, trapped the entire town in a green dome, claiming it for his master, and causing the skeletons to stop.

When Danny, who had taked to the ghosts who had tried to flee Pariah in a sort of mass evacuation after he had attacked their homes, and heard the king's story, he realized why the Knight was there and he confronted Plasmius, and during their battle, Pariah transported the town into the Ghost Zone, and the skeletons started to attack again, a pair of married ghost hunters (Jack and Maddie Fenton), who unfortunately believed all ghosts to be inherently pure ectoplasmic evil, put up an anti-ghost shield to protect the town.

Pariah, after arriving on the scene of the battle, took them both out with one blast, and though they managed to get away, Pariah managed to obtain his ring.

After escaping, he managed to sneak inside the Fenton's shield, and witness the unveiling of a battle suit they called the Ecto-Skeleton, which would multiply the wearer's natural abilities by up to 100%. However, the neural link that would allow the wearer to control the suit like it was a part of their body was faulty, causing it to drain them like a battery after extended use, even to the extent of being fatal.

Even so, fully aware of that fact, all the parents in the lab at the time volunteered, and they all started to knock each other out over who would use it.

Sorry for the lack of updates lately, I've been busy. Check out my story Danny Phantom Messages for The Ultimate Guide to Danny Phantom, which when complete, will have all the information any DP fanfiction author (or anyone else, for that matter) could ever need on the show! Also, if you liked Transformers Animated, I am putting up a petition to continue the series with a 4th season, go check it out (NOT a request).


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**(Post D-stabilized, before PP.)**

After the Red Huntress, the ghost hunter Plasmius was manipulating, knocked out the last person, he dropped the invisibility he had been using to observe without being noticed. Since she was already injured, he revealed her identity to her father to keep her from using the Ecto-Skeleton. He managed to carry it up to the roof, and then, using the neural receptors, changed its color scheme to better match his jumpsuit.

As he flew off to fight Pariah, he managed to correct the name the townspeople referred him as (they had been calling him Inviso-Bill), so they would now refer to him as Danny Phantom, his chosen ghostly name.

As he reached Pariah's castle, he was suddenly struck by the sheer number of the king's skeletal warriors, and when he tried to start picking them off, fully realized just how much the suit amplified his abilities. Even so, the **sheer number** of skeletons threatened to overwhelm him before, surprisingly, a boatload of his enemies showed out of nowhere to help.

With his enemies keeping the army occupied, he went in to face Pariah by himself. Confronting the king, he managed to hang on somehow, probably because Pariah was focusing on keeping Amity Park in the Ghost Zone, because when Danny punched the king particularly hard, the town flickered briefly back to the earthly reality.

He eventually managed to defeat Pariah, barely, save the town, and start to be seen as a hero by the populace, though the Ecto-Skeleton was destroyed shortly afterward.

Sometime later, he faced an evil version of himself from an alternate timeline 10 years from now where his dark side fused with Plasmius's. Through some complicated time travel, he managed to defeat his future self and prevent that timeline from coming about.

Things went on, and he fought enemies old and new, a crazy and ghost envious ringmaster who got hold of a gauntlet with the power to alter reality and an ectoplasmic author called the Ghost Writer who was so mad at Danny for an accident that he trapped Danny in a Christmas poem (breaking the annual ghostly Christmas Truce in the process). He also fought Plasmius on multiple occasions.

He also faced off against Undergrowth, a plant ghost who tried to turn humanity into plant food because they damaged nature (as he sees plants as his "children"), Nocturne, the ghost of sleep and the king of dreams, who tried to put the whole world to sleep so he could gain power from their dreams and become all powerful, and Vortex, the weather ghost, who had plagued Earth with terrible weather for millennia, along with less powerful foes.

He then fought a monster with a mask, got recued by Dominic, and well, Dominic knew the rest.

Sorry for the lack of updates lately, I've been busy. Check out my story Danny Phantom Messages for The Ultimate Guide to Danny Phantom, which when complete, will have all the information any DP fanfiction author (or anyone else, for that matter) could ever need on the show! Also, if you liked Transformers Animated, I am putting up a petition to continue the series with a 4th season, go check it out (NOT a request). (Sorry, but I decided to split this so that the main story would return by chapter 6, and it wouldn't be too long). (ckittykatty has a story up where she is asking for reviews for questions for a interview of the creator of Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman. )


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**(Post D-stabilized, before PP.)**

After Danny had finished, Dominic just sat there for a minute, amazed at the story Phantom, no Danny, had just told him. To think there was a dimension that was literally the proverbial flip-side to Earth that the planet could not exist without (and vice versa), inhabited by a new type of supernatural entity the Soul Society didn't know about, just boggled the mind.

"Wow, just … wow," said Dominic with an amazed look on his face. "I CANNOT believe what you just told me."

"I know it's a lot to swallow, heck, even **_I_ **didn't believe in ghosts when I was still human, and look at me now," he said while pointing at himself in an exaggerated fashion. "All the same, I would appreciate it if you didn't blab about me and what I told you to the other Soul Reapers, OK?" he asked a little sheepishly.

Dominic was about to ask why Danny didn't want him to tell anyone about him, but then he remembered what Danny had told him about the GIW, a group of government funded ghost hunters that were out to destroy all ghosts forever. They had even tried to destroy the ghostly world (or more of a zone, as Danny described it), and would have destroyed both worlds if he hadn't managed to stop them. He also remembered how Danny had said that they, and other ghost hunters, though of ghosts as inhuman beings of evil, and thus had no moral qualms whatsoever towards the thought of ripping them apart, molecule by molecule.

"Oh," Dominic said, realizing why Danny didn't want a group that hunted evil spiritual entities knowing about him. "Don't worry, as long as you don't go around eating human souls, I won't tell anyone about you, OK?" he said.

"Fat chance of that," Danny exclaimed. "I would rather let that bully from when I was alive and at the bottom of the social food chain make me eat his underwear again", he said with a laugh. "When he pulled them out of his pocket, I wasn't sure if I was more freaked out by that, or the state of them!" With a sigh, he looked down at his hand and said "you know it's kind of ironic."

"What?" Dominic asked, confused.

"I was socially invisible and pretty much powerless when I was human, but as a ghost, I have tremendous power and I'm pretty much famous," Danny said with a shrug.

"I guess that's just how that's how the cookie crumbles sometimes," said Dominic. "At least you help people with your powers, instead of using them to try to take over the world or something," he laughed.

Before Danny could answer, he noticed something out in the main warehouse. Hovering over to the windows of the room, he saw a quickly growing black area in the air that looked like the rift the Hollow had come out of, that Dominic had called a Garganta, what Hollows use to pass between their world, Hueco Mundo, and other realms. He was about to tell Dominic when his black ghost sense (or Hollow sense) went off again and something quickly darted through the opening.

"Dominic, look out, Holl," he started to shout, but then the floor beneath Dominic gave way and he fell into the clutches of a Hollow that looked like a humanoid cheetah with red eyes and an extra set of limbs.

"I'm coming Dominic!" Danny shouted as he flew toward them. Just as the monster crouched over to take a bite out of the Soul Reaper's head, Danny, remembering that Dominic told him that no matter how much a Hollow can regenerate, destroying their head and mask will _always _destroy them, fired a ghost ray and blasted its head to bits!

"Hissssssss," the Hollow seemed to say as it started to disintegrate. As it died, however, its thrashing tail hit Danny across the chest like a whip.

"Danny, no!" cried Dominic in horror. Shocked, even with shunpo (or flash step), he could only watch as Danny was knocked into the rapidly closing Garganta right before it completely sealed.

"Dominic, are you there?" asked Danny when he found himself in a black void. "What is this place?"

Not getting an answer, he used his ice powers to create a platform to stand on, then transformed back to his human form. Before he had a chance to do anything else, however, a clock shaped portal opened and Clockwork, the ghostly Time Master emerged.

"You are in a place between worlds Danny," Clockwork said as he shifted from child form to adult. "This is the space in-between Earth and Hueco Mundo."

"Clockwork!" Danny exclaimed. "Boy I'm glad to see you! Can you help me get back to Amity?" he asked hopefully.

"I am sorry Danny, but I cannot. You must go to Hueco Mundo, where the fate of the various worlds hangs in the balance," he said with a serious look on his face. "I can, however, provide you with some tools so you can better accomplish what you must there."

"What?" Danny asked, confused. "What about Amity Park and my friends? Will they be safe while I'm gone?"

"They will be perfectly safe, young Phantom," Clockwork said reassuringly. "Now, let me explain how these tools will help you."

Taking a case out of his cloak, he opened it. The first thing he took out was a bundle of extra Fenton Thermos's. Next, he took out a vial of glowing green liquid that reminded Danny of the Ecto-Dejecto he had used to cure Dani's instability. Finally, he took out a case of markers, much to Danny's confusion.

"Uh, while I'm grateful for the help Clockwork, **how** will these help me?" Danny asked. "The Thermos bundle I have a good idea about, but I'm not sure how the rest will help."

"The vial is a special elixir that will boost your duplication abilities to the point where you can create several duplicates that will be equal to your normal power level, and give a mental connection between them, but will wear off after a week." Clockwork stated.

"COOL!" Danny shouted excitedly. "I **hate** it when I try to duplicate and it goes wrong,"

"Next," Clockwork continued, "we have the Thermos bundle. You will need at least one on each duplicate, and the markers are so you do not put any of the Arrancar enemies in the same one, as that could weaken the containment."

"Dominic told me about the Arrancar, Hollows who removed their masks, in many cases with the help of a traitorous captain named Aizen, to gain more power, but he made it sound like they had it under control," Danny said. "Why do you need me to help?"

"Because, you are needed to help prevent them from losing their comrades and friends, and save some of the more benevolent Arrancar as well, for they regain at least _some_ of their morality post-transformation," Clockwork said. "This will also help protect Amity Park from Hollows, quite possibly _forever_".

"OK, I believe you, so how do I get there from here?" Danny asked. "It's hard to tell up from down in this place!"

"We have been slowly floating on the currents of reishi, or spiritual particles which make up spiritual objects and beings in a similar way to ectoplasm composes ghosts, and are about to arrive at Hueco Mundo," stated Clockwork. "Fly through the crack you find, and you will be in the land of the Hollows. Be careful Danny, Hueco Mundo is not a hospitable place for most, and has many hidden dangers."

"Got it," Danny said confidently. "See you soon Clockwork!" he said as he scooped up the case The Time Master had brought, transformed, and flew off into the void towards the speck of light he saw.

"I will see you again as well, Danny," said Clockwork with a grin. "In due time…" he said as he opened a portal back to his tower and vanished into it.

Meanwhile, Danny flew through the opening and found himself in Hueco Mundo.

**That's all folks! I am not doing any more of this series or any of the others I am working on, as I have lost all inspiration, and will be taking an infinite hiatus. Sorry for the cliffhanger, but, as I have said, I'm EVIL!**

**JUST KIDDING! APRIL FOOLS! It WILL slow down, since school is starting up again, but I hopefully should be able to update on an irregular basis. Remember; c****heck out my story Danny Phantom Messages for **_**The Ultimate Guide to Danny Phantom**_**, which when complete, will have all the information any DP fanfiction author (or anyone else, for that matter) could ever need on the show!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**(Post D-stabilized, before PP.)**

**A/N: This is the moment you have been waiting for, when Danny meets Ichigo and company!**

As Danny burst through the gap in the void, he found himself in a desert of white sand stretching as far as the eye could see, with what looked like skeletal white trees dotting the landscape, and a large white structure in the distance.

Looking up at the sky, he saw that it was night, with a crescent moon high in the sky.

"Huh," Danny said. "I thought it would look more like the Ghost Zone. Well, since these Arrancar would have to have a base, I should probably head towards that white thing," he said as he took off his backpack to get the duplication enhancer Clockwork had given him. But as he pulled it out, a piece of paper fell out as well.

"What is that?" Danny asked as he picked it from the fine sand, "A note?"

_Dear young Phantom_, the message read.

_There is a group of young heroes, a bit like you, who have traveled to the world you are now in to rescue a friend who was kidnapped by Aizen. First, there is a Substitute Soul Reaper with bright orange hair and a large blade. Then there is a Quincy with glasses and white clothes, who can channel spiritual power into arrows. Though more will join you afterwards, the third you must know from the start is a muscular human with spiritual powers. You must journey together to the white fortress known as Los Noches.  
After reading this, put it in the enhancer, then drink it. Afterwards, you will be able to understand and speak Japanese as if it were English._

_In Time,_

_CW. _

"Well, I guess I was right," Danny murmured aloud. Crumpling up the paper, he stuffed it in the enhancer, which he then gulped down in one swallow.

"Ugh!" he gagged, holding his throat, "That stuff tastes worse Dash's underwear!"

After he had gotten the taste out of his mouth, he started to fly at over 200mph towards Los Noches. But after a couple minutes of this, he noticed that the fortress didn't look any bigger than it had before.

"That place must be huge!" he muttered as he pondered his next move. Then, as a grey version of his ghost sense was triggered, he turned to look ahead, and saw a swirling mass of sand suddenly burst and fall to the ground. Turning invisible, he flew over towards in, and soon found the trio Clockwork had told him about.

Staying invisible, he observed them resting and talking, learning their names. Then, out of the blue, a group of three Hollows popped up, chasing what appeared to be a human child!

As the trio (which Danny now knew were named Ichigo, Ishida and Chad, in the order CW had referred to them) leapt into battle, Danny kept himself invisible, but charged ecto-energy to his fists as a precaution.

As it turned out, however, much to the surprise of both Ichigo's group and Danny, the child was actually a young female Arrancar named Nel Tu, and the Hollows were her adoptive siblings (and pet)!

The first brother was Pesche, who had a human size and four limbs, but an insectoid appearance. The second brother, Dondochakka, was larger, and a mask similar to a tiki mask, and the pet, Bawabawa, was essentially a giant worm or snake with no eyes and small horns on the mask.

Danny listened closely when Nel explained a bit about the Arrancar ranking system, how the Hollows that were Adjuchas before becoming Arrancar were given two-digit numbers, serving directly under the Espada (Dominic mentioned them as the 10 most powerful Arrancar).

Continuing to watch, he was shocked to learn that Nel and her "brothers" had apparently not immediately realized what Ichigo, Chad and Ishida were, and started calling them "bad guys" once they did realize (Danny felt sorry for them, knowing what it was like to be considered bad because of what you were)!

After that, afraid of the "bad guys" Nel and her brothers devised a crazy plan to wear them out and keep them from killing them (not that Danny though Ichigo or his friends _would_ do that) using a game they called "eternal tag".

During the attempt, however, Nel tripped, and her brothers and pet would have fallen on her if Ichigo hadn't grabbed her and gotten her out of the way (though Danny would have helped her even if the young substitute Shinigami had not). **That** seemed to convince her that Ichigo was a good guy, though she grew upset when he started to leave.

_Then_, a giant Hollow called Runuganga burst up out of the sand! Danny thought Ichigo could handle it, but even though Ichigo cut his head in two vertically with a crescent-shaped blast of blue energy from his sword, or when he and his friends all attacked at once, but since he was made of sand (as Nel revealed), he just kept regenerating (reminding Danny uncomfortably of Undergrowth)!

Eventually, the sandy soul-eater had trapped them in a sandy pit. Danny was planning to grab them when they went under, hoping he could fool the grainy guardian, but quickly changed his mind after seeing that Runuganga was going to eat them!

Whispering to himself "Not on my watch, you sandy cousin of Undergrowth!" he charged up his ice powers and threw a supercharged snowball into the gaping maw of the white Hollow, freezing him almost instantly! But, just a few seconds _after_ that, as Danny's ghost sense flared white, _another_ freezing blast froze him _again_, tipping Runuganga over and shattering him.

Danny, turning to see where the blast had come from, saw two new Soul Reapers, a young man with tattoos and bright red hair and a young woman with raven locks, violet eyes that reminded him of Sam's, and a beautiful white sword. Both were wearing cloaks over their Shinigami uniforms.

Danny watched, amused, as they greeted each other, Rukia (the girl), reminding him even more of Sam the more he saw of her, and Renji, who were both upset about how Ichigo hadn't waited for them to come help before running off to rescue their friend. Nel and her brothers were initially apprehensive about more "bad guys" showing up, but seemed to enjoy showing off.

Once that was all said and done, Ishida pushed up his glasses and said, "While I'm glad we have your help, there is one thing that concerns me".

"What?" asked Rukia, Renji, Ichigo and Chad simultaneously?

"Rukia, when your attack hit Runuganga, he had already been frozen. Someone else froze him before you could," Ishida said with a grave expression.

"Who could have done that?" Ichigo asked with a puzzled expression.

Danny, deciding that that was his cue, phased back into the visible spectrum, gave a little wave and said "Uh that would be me".

"Ahhhh!" Nel and her brothers screamed. Immediately, Ichigo and his friends all readied their attacks, aiming at him.

"Please don't attack me", Danny pleaded. "I'm one of the good guys!"

"Sure," Renji scoffed. "We're supposed to believe a, a," he paused, evidently confused. "What are you anyway?"

Rolling his eyes, Danny replied, " My name is Phantom, Danny Phantom, and I am a ghost," _well, it was **half** true,_ Danny thought to himself as Nel and her brothers gasped in shock.

"A g-g-gh-gho-**GHOST**!" Pesche screamed, grabbing Nel and leaping with his brother over Bawabawa before Ichigo dragged them out.

"Why are you so scared?" the Soul Reaper with carrot-colored haired asked with a confused expression. "You weren't this scared when you realized I was a Soul Reaper!"

"Ghosts are beings which Hollows speak of in hushed whispers," Pesche said, still trembling in fear whenever he looked at Danny. "They are said to inhabit a world separate from The World of the Living, The Soul Society, and Hueco Mundo."

"Zone, it's more of a zone, The Ghost Zone!" Danny interjected, making Pesche jump about 4 feet in the air, then continue.

"Ghosts are not ordinary spiritual beings, like we are. It is said they do not have Chains of Fate, and even that they aren't even made of reishi, but some other supernatural substance!" he said, gesturing wildly with his hands.

"That would be ectoplasm," Danny interjected. "All ghosts are composed of ectoplasm".

"Hey, my brother's talkin', don't'cha know?" Dondochakka said, forgetting his fear for a moment in defending his adopted sibling.

"Thanks Dondochakka," Pesche said with a nervous glance towards the spectral boy. "Unlike us, it is said that ghosts can be seen by regular humans, is that right?" he asked the ghost child. When Danny nodded yes, with the Soul Reapers staring at him, Pesche continued.

"Ghosts are said to be able to pass intangibly through objects that are solid to humans or souls like they weren't even there, turn invisible at will, fly, fire beams of green energy," Pesche said, looking more nervous as he paused, the attention of the visitors to the Hollow dimension split between him and the ghost. "It is said they can even phase into you and take you over, turn you into a meat puppet they have complete control over!"

"Yes, I can overshadow people," Danny said when they all stared at him. "It's one of the more basic ghostly abilities".

"Never mind that," Ishida said pointedly. "How did you get to Hueco Mundo, and why did toy save us?" he asked, his hands edging towards his Quincy cross.

"I got here when a Hollow attacked me," Danny said. "I managed to beat it, but it knocked me into the Garganta it used to get to my town."

"Your town?" Ishida asked, still ready to leap into battle should the need arise. "And where is that?"

"I come from a town in the US called Amity Park," Danny said with a sigh. "You see, unlike Hollows, most ghosts cannot create portals to allow them access to Earth, and instead have to wait for natural portals that temporarily appear at random."

"Do portals form often?" Ishida asked, trying to get all the information he could.

"Well," Danny said, rubbing his neck, looking slightly embarrassed. "Some locations are more common than others, like the Bermuda Triangle".

"The _where_?" Renji and Rukia asked, interrupting.

"The Bermuda Triangle is the name a region of ocean in the world of the living," Ishida said, pushing his glasses up. "The so called "points" of the Triangle are three islands. It is _notorious_ for mysterious disappearances and unexplained phenomena." Turning to Danny, he asked, "So, the things that disappear there, they end up in this _Ghost Zone_?"

"Yeah," Danny said with a nod. "Though the stuff usually gets sucked out again before too long, natural portals can send you not only to Earth in the present, or to another one of the Zone's infinite realms, but through _time_ as well".

"Wait, let me get this straight," Renji said skeptically. "Not only is your dimension **_infinite_**, it has portals that allow _time travel?"_

"Yes," said Danny simply. "Though I don't spend much time in the Zone. You see, after I died," in an accident, he quickly assured, "I ended up in the Zone, and almost immediately passed through the Fenton's portal"

Who are the Fentons, and why do they have a portal?" Ichigo asked. Sighing, Danny answered him.

"They are a family of ghost hunters and researchers who live in Amity. Jack and Maddie Fenton do most of that, and are the world's leading ghost experts, though they do have two teenage children," Danny said plainly. "They worked on a portal between the dimensions for 2 decades before finally getting it to work. The Fenton Portal is an artificial portal set firmly in the present-day wall of the Fenton's basement. Though its stability causes trouble for the town."

"What do you mean?" asked Chad. "How would it cause trouble?"

"Because," Danny said, rolling his eyes, "Not all ghosts are as nice as me. Even so," he added, "even my most evil enemies tend to have at least a trace of their humanity left. But," he said as his eyes narrowed, "There are a lot of ghosts that like to come through the portal to scare the humans who live there, so I started to defend the town against them, gaining their respect and making enemies".

After a quick conversation among themselves, with Danny explaining that he had been knocked into a Garganta after a fight with a Hollow that had attacked, and had ended up here, they decided he could come with, since, because of his invisibility (and other powers), if he had _wanted_ to harm them, he would have **done it already**.

And so they set off on Bawabawa towards Los Noches, Ichigo and his friends talking as they went, Danny mostly staying silent, except to mention that the Earth and the Ghost Zone couldn't exist without each other. But they didn't get far before Runuganga burst out of the sand again!

"This guy's as bad as Undergrowth!" Danny yelled in frustration after Nel revealed that the sandy spirit had multiple bodies.

"Who the _hell_ is Undergrowth?" Renji asked, confused.

"He's a sentient plant ghost who can regenerate, and he hates humanity because of all the damage they have done to the environment," Danny replied. "If I hadn't stopped him, he would have turned the human race into fertilizer!"

But as Danny explained, the group was being sucked down underground by Runuganga. Thinking quickly, Danny decided to grab them once they went under, like he was going to do before, but he was surprised to find there was a **_huge_** space underground…

**To be continued…**

**I know I'm evil, blame my muse for it!**

**Sorry this took so long, but this is over 2,000 words, so can you blame me? This is probably my longest chapter for a story fanfiction!**

**HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY 2012!**

**Check out my story, **_**The Ultimate Guide to Danny Phantom, **_**for ALL the DP info you could need! (Updated occasionally)**

**EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**If you want me to keep updating my**_**Phantom in the Bund**_**DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, _Phantom in the Bund being first_ (though **_**Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo**_**, **_**Phantom Fairy Tale**_**, and **_**Phantom Spider**_** are not part of part of this series)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**(Post D-stabilized, before PP.)**

**Sorry about the wait, but as my faithful readers have probably noticed, the mangers of the site have gone _delete crazy_ and have deleted my stories accidentally multiple times.**

As Danny flew, intangible, under the sand, trying to rescue his new companions, he was surprised to find that there was a huge cavern underground, with large crystal formations that looked like vast trunks, and what looked like the huge Hollows Dominic had referred to as Gillian class Menos in the distance.

Shaking off his surprise, he flew down to catch them, but they seemed to take care of themselves fine (well, except for Ichigo)…

To Be Continued…

**Happy 4th of July!**

**I just thought I would give you a little holiday teaser of what I plan to give you sometime soon.**

**EMERGENCY! ALL the Danny Phantom episodes are being deleted from Youtube! I am counting on you to post new ones. The more good quality DP episodes there are, the faster I will try to update!**

**********If you want me to keep updating my _Phantom in the Bund_ DP/Dance in the Vampire Bund Crossover story, the first story in a multi-crossover series spanning most of my DP crossovers, I need ************Dance in the Vampire Bund volumes 11 available ASAP! I will focus on my other stories less as well until I can get the manga so I can know more about the series (a big part of the reason I have waited so long for some of my other stories).**

**I know some of you are ticked off about me not having updated many of my stories. Basically, the idea is that Danny is traveling through dimensions, and that each story focuses on a different universe, Phantom in the Bund being first (though Danny Phantom in Hueco Mundo, Phantom Fairy Tale, and Phantom Spider are not part of part of this series).**


End file.
